A une condition
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Quand Goten débarque dans la classe de son grand frère pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important , le lycée n'est pas prêt d'oublier cette visite.


Coucou! =)

Alors, voici mon premier OS du couple Gohan x Videl, qui s'intitule "A une condition". Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison! :X

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. :)

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

** Résumer:** _Quand Goten débarque dans la classe de son grand frère pour lui annoncer « quelque chose d'important », le lycée n'est pas prêt d'oublier cette visite._

* * *

**A une condition…**

**Il avait réussi. Après des heures d'entrainement. Il avait enfin réussit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il contourna le jet d'eau qui se trouvait juste devant le lycée Orange Star High School puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Au cours de mathématique, le professeur continuait son monologue -qui semblait durer une éternité-. Certains élèves s'étaient endormis, d'autres regardaient ailleurs, ou griffonnaient d'autres chose sur un bout de papier. **

**Videl jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui affichait 15 : 35. Elle lâcha un faible soupir en reposant son menton contre sa paume. Pour la justicière qui n'aimait vraiment pas les maths, l'heure n'était pas près de s'achever.**

**A sa droite, Shapner avait fermé les yeux et s'était accoudée sa table, récupérant tant bien que mal, ses heures de sommeil. Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Erasa, elle faisait un dessin et semblait s'appliquer au maximum. Gohan, quant à lui, écoutait tout ce que le vieil homme disait et prenait plusieurs notes à la moindre de ses paroles. Elle tourna à nouveau sa tête face à son cahier en soupirant. En voici, une fine équipe, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Une petite voix venant de l'extérieur coupa subitement le professeur. Tous les élèves avaient tournés la tête vers la porte, tendant l'oreille.**

« - Lâchez-moi ! Je vous dis que je dois le voir ! » S'exclama la voix qui se reprochait de plus en plus

**Gohan se concentra sur cette voix familière puis tilta. **

_Goten… ? Que fait-il ici ?_ Pensa le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés

**Il était tellement concentré sur le cours, qu'il n'avait pas senti le Ki de son petit frère arrivé…**

**La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme –certainement un des surveillants du lycée- et sur un petit garçon qui se débattait. Ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux de même couleurs, le visage rebondit, et portait un petit kimono orange et bleu marine. Il devait avoir probablement sept ans, vu sa taille et son physique.**

**Le surveillant semblait le retenir difficilement, étant donné que ce dernier essayé d'échapper à son emprise. Gohan se leva, les yeux écarquillés. Videl, qui connaissait également le petit frère depuis hier après-midi, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que venait-il faire ici ? **

« - Sangoten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda le jeune homme

**Le petit leva la tête vers son grand-frère puis retrouva immédiatement son long sourire.**

« - Sangohan ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! » S'exclama le garçon, ignorant l'homme qui tentait de le sortir de l'encadrement de la porte

« - Il est mignon ! » « - C'est qui ? » « - Ce qu'il est chou ! », étaient les phrases qui s'échappaient des lycéennes, le regard fixé sur lui.

« - Quelque chose d'important ? » Répéta Gohan

« - J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussit ! Tu te rends compte ? » S'exclama Goten, surexcité

« - Réussi quoi ? Mais dis-moi, enfin ! »

« - J'ai battu Trunks ! On a fait un combat, et je l'ai battu ! » Expliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres

**Silence dans l'esprit du Demi-Saiyen. C'était tout ? Videl, elle se disait que « Trunks » était certainement un ami à lui, qu'ils avaient joué ensemble et qu'apparemment, cet ami gagnait tout le temps, mais qu'aujourd'hui, il l'avait battu. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était autant joyeux.**

« - Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? » S'étonna Gohan

« - Ben, oui. Tu n'es pas content, Sangohan ? »

« - Bon, ça suffit. Faites sortir ce petit garnement d'ici. J'ai un cours à finir, je vous rappelle ! » Intervint le professeur

**Le surveillant attrapa fermement le kimono du dit garnement.**

« - Non, lâchez-moi ! Je vais le dire à ma maman ! » S'exclama Goten en se débattant

**Il posa un pied en avant et agrippa le bras de l'homme qui entourait son petit torse, puis leva une nouvelle la tête vers la rangée où son frère se tenait toujours debout.**

« - Videl ! Dis-leurs ! » Coupa ce dernier en la fixant

**La justicière sursauta faiblement à l'entente de son nom et rencontra les deux orbes onyx qui se trouvaient à la porte. Apparemment, tout le monde s'était tût et avait arrêtés tout mouvement, attendant la suite.**

« - Dis-leurs que je suis fort ! » Continua Goten

**Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.**

« - Je… »

**C'est vrai qu'il était fort. Hier après-midi, il avait réussi à briser un rocher avait son Ki. Et pour ce qui était du combat, il ne devait pas être mal non plus, vu comment se débrouillait son grand frère…**

**Le vieil homme lança un regard au surveillant, qui comprit automatiquement ce qu'il voulait et saisit à nouveau le petit garçon.**

« - Hé ! Tu commences vraiment à m'énervé, toi ! » S'écria ce dernier en enfonçant son petit poing dans le ventre de l'homme, qui fût projeté à côté de la porte.

**Il était visiblement sonné et ne semblait plus bouger.**

« - Sangohan ! Videl ! Si vous voulez continuer votre conversation, c'est en dehors de la classe ! » Lâcha le professeur, les sourcils froncés.

**Les deux bruns se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le petit garçon, qui avait baissé la tête, l'air triste. Gohan s'arrêta devant son petit frère. Videl fit de même en observant le profil de Goten. **

« - Ecoute, petit frère, je suis content que tu aies battu Trunks, seulement… » Commença le jeune homme

« - Menteur ! » Cracha amèrement le petit en relevant la tête, les paupières fermé, les larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux

**Les deux jeunes, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle hoquetèrent à sa vue. Il continua dans un silence pesant.**

« - T'es qu'un menteur ! Je te dis que j'ai enfin battu Trunks, après tous les efforts que j'ai fait, et toi, tu me réponds que c'est « juste ça » ? Moi qui pensais que tu serais fier de moi ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! T'es plus mon grand-frère ! » Railla-t-il, la rage entre les dents

**Après avoir fini sa phrase, le petit garçon se détourna des deux bruns, et disparu de l'encadrement de la porte dans un petit sanglots.**

« Sangoten, attends ! » Cria le jeune homme, la main tendue vers la sortie

**Quelques secondes plus tard, il quitta la salle de classe, répétant à nouveau le prénom de son petit frère.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sangohan courrait à présent dans les couloirs du lycée, à la recherche de son frère. Il sentit un Ki assez proche puis accéléra. Une minute plus tard, il était à quelques mètres du petit garçon.**

« - Sangoten ! Attends ! »

« - Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots

**Ils continuaient tous les deux leurs courses, lorsque la voix de Videl se fit entendre derrière Gohan, au fond du couloir. Ce dernier s'arrêta instinctivement, attendant que la jeune fille le rejoigne. Il coula un regard vers le petit corps de son frère qui avait maintenant disparu.**

« - Pourquoi tu m'as suivi, Videl ? »

**Elle détourna le regard, gênée.**

« - Ben…C'est aussi un peu de ma faute, s'il s'est énervé… J'aurais dû lui répondre, tout à l'heure…»

« - Mais non, Videl. C'est moi qui aurais dû mieux réagir… » Répondit-il en se frottant la nuque

« - Nous ferons mieux de le retrouver, alors. »

**Il hocha la tête puis lui sourit.**

« - Tu sens son Ki ? »

**Il se retourna puis fixa le mur en face de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.**

« - Non. Il l'a dissimulé exprès. »

**La justicière le dépassa et fit quelques pas, avant de se tourner vers Gohan.**

« - Allez, viens, faut se dépêcher ! »

**Il acquiesça en silence puis suivit les talons de la jeune fille. **

**Ils cherchèrent dans les cabines de toilettes, dans les casiers, sur le toit. Personne. Goten était introuvable. Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches, lorsque Videl s'arrêta et posa une main sur le bras du jeune brun -ce qui le fit légèrement rougir.**

« Gohan. Là. » Chuchota-t-elle en pointant du doigt le coin d'un escalier

**Il suivit l'endroit qu'elle montrait et distingua une petite boule orange et noire qui dépassait de derrière les escaliers.**

« - Sangot… » Commença le grand frère en faisant un pas vers lui

**Il fût stoppé par la main de Videl qui venait de se refermer sur son poignet.**

« - Non. J'y vais… » Murmura-t-elle

**La justicière s'approcha doucement du dos du petit garçon puis s'accroupit à ses côtés. Un chuchote arriva aux oreilles de ce dernier.**

« - Sangoten… »

« - Laisse-moi, Videl. » Marmonna-t-il après avoir reniflé

« - Je sais que ton frère n'a pas été gentil, mais tu comprends, on était en cours et…»

**Le garçon déglutit bruyamment, la tête dans ses genoux.**

« - Tu prends sa défense, comme si c'était lui qui pleurait... »

**A cette phrase, la jeune fille sentit ses joues s'enflammer étrangement. **

« - N-Non… Je ne le défends pas, je… »

« - Tu mens comme Sangohan, Videl… »

**Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa colère s'estompa tandis qu'un petit sourire se logea au coin de ses lèvres. Dans un geste tendre, elle enlaça le corps du garçon. Lui qui n'aimait pas recevoir de l'amour en public, il se laissa faire et se surpris même à passer ses petits bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.**

« - Calme-toi, Sangoten…» Murmura-t-elle

**Le jeune brun regardait la scène dans un large sourire. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de son petit frère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de chaleur humaine contre lui. Le corps de Videl semblait réconfortant, doux. **

**Un instant passa tandis qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait de pensé. Il détourna le regard, les joues écarlates tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.**

_Il faut que j'arrête d'être avec cette fille… Je pense vraiment à n'importe quoi, quand elle est là…_Pensa Gohan en se dirigeant vers eux.

« - Pour moi, tu es très fort… » Chuchota la justicière

**La petite tête se décolla du long tee-shirt de la jeune fille puis croisa deux orbes bleus. **

« - Tu le pense vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire

« - Evidemment ! Un petit garçon comme toi à réussit à assommé le surveillant en un coup de poing ! »

**Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du garçon.**

« - Et tu as battu Trunks, je te rappelle ! »

**Sangoten sourit de toutes ses dents puis lâcha un deuxième rire.**

« - Oui, tu as raison. Je suis fort. » Dit-il, plein d'assurance

**Le garçon se libéra de l'étreinte de la justicière puis se mit debout, en lui souriant.**

« - Merci, Videl ! »

« - De rien. Et maintenant, tu devrais peux être t'excuser auprès de ton grand frère pour l'avoir disputé devant tout le monde, non ? » Répondit-elle en se redressant

**La jeune fille se tourna vers Gohan et lui sourit. Le petit garçon se gratta la tête, tout en réfléchissant. **

« - Ah, je sais ! » S'exclama-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes

« - De quoi ? »

« - J'accepte de te pardonner, mais… a une condition… » Finit-il en souriant malicieusement

_Ce sourire n'envisage rien de bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu trouver… ? _Pensa Gohan, sur ses gardes

**Videl croisa les bras puis réfléchit un instant. **

_C'est un garçon de 7 ans. Cette condition ne peut pas être bien méchante, après tout…_ Pensa la jeune fille

**Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsque la voix du jeune homme l'en empêcha.**

« - Ecoute, Videl… » Commença Gohan, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id… »

« - C'est d'accord. » Répondit-elle en décroisant ses bras

**Le jeune brun grimaça, sentant arrivé le mauvais coup de son petit frère, qui sautait de joie.**

« - C'est vrai ? Ah, ce que je suis content ! Je suis sûre que vous allez aimer !» S'exclama le garçon

**Gohan croisa à son tour ses bras sur son torse, en fixant ce dernier.**

« - Bon, alors, Sangoten, c'est quoi, ta condition… ? » Lâcha son grand frère, dans un léger soupir

« - Hihi ! Vous promettez de le faire, hein ! »

« - Oui, oui, d'accord ! Mais dépêche-toi ! On a cours, nous… ! » Soupira Sangohan, visiblement décidé à en finir

« - Je veux que tu fasses un bisou à Videl. »

**Les deux bruns rougirent violemment lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase.**

« - Un… Un bisou ? » Bégaya Gohan, qui était apparemment le premier à reprendre contenance

« - Oui ! »

**Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement puis se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Videl, elle, ne répondit rien et détourna le regard.**

« - Vous avez promis ! » Rappela le petit

« - Oui, oui, on a promis. »

**Gohan déglutit et s'approcha de la justicière, qui commençait à rougir encore plus qu'avant. Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de cette dernière puis se retira, les joues écarlates ainsi que le regard vers un coin de l'escalier.**

« - Naaaan, c'est pas ça, Sangohan ! » S'exclama le petit garçon

« - Quoi ? C'était un bisou, nan ? »

« - Nan. Il faut faire comme…heu…comme… » Commença Sangoten, hésitant

« - …Des amoureux ? » Finit son grand frère

« - Oui, ça doit être ça... Sur la bouche, quoi ! »

**Les deux bruns rougirent à nouveau.**

« - Je...Je ne peux pas faire ça, enfin! » S'énerva Gohan, le visage rouge

« - Bah, pourquoi pas? » Demanda innocemment son petit frère

« - Parce que ! »

« - Ca pose un problème ? »

« - Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demande-là, Goten ! »

« - Mais c'est ta copine, nan ? »

« - Je… Ben, c'est une amie, rien de plus. »

**La jeune fille soupira, visiblement irritée, puis s'éloigna des deux autres.**

« - Quand vous vous serez enfin décidé, dites-le moi, moi je retourne en classe… » Lâcha-t-elle

**Le garçon lui barra aussitôt la route. Il clapa des mains et ferma les yeux en baissant légèrement la tête.**

« - S'il te plait, Videl ! Fais-le pour moi ! » Supplia-t-il

« - Je... »

« - En plus, je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mon frère ! »

**Elle rougit faiblement puis regarda ailleurs.**

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, Goten… »

« - S'il te plait ! »

**La justicière se tourna vers le jeune brun et croisa son regard.**

« - Je pense qu'on a pas le choix, Gohan… »

« - O-Oui, je crois bien… »

**Le visage du garçon s'illumina et étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête.**

« - Super ! En plus, je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème ! Tu es jolie, Videl ! »

**La justicière sourit puis lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.**

« - Merci, c'est gentil. »

« - Tu ne trouves pas, grand frère ? » Demanda le garçon en regardant le nommé

**A ce moment-là, quatre prunelles –deux bleus et deux noirs- le scrutèrent. Il se grattait automatiquement l'arrière de la tête, les joues rouges.**

« - Je… Si, moi aussi je la trouve jolie…» Souffla-t-il en évitant le regard de la justicière

« - Vous voyez ! Vous vous aimez bien ! Alors faites ce que je vous dis ! » Ordonna Goten

**Le demi-Saiyen brun soupira une énième fois, puis fit un pas vers elle. Il attira le corps de la justicière contre lui et souleva doucement le visage de cette dernière. Il approcha alors son visage du sien, les joues rouges, puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.**

**Elle fût quelque peu surprise, mais remplaça ce sentiment en fermant les yeux à son tour, et en répondant au baiser du jeune homme, qui entremêla ses doigts aux siens. **

**Tout cela, sous le regard étincelant du petit garçon qui semblait apprécier -autant qu'eux- ce merveilleux moment. -Moment qui fût vite coupé par le manque d'air et la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure-. Ils se séparèrent vivement, les joues rouges en se fuyaient du regard, tandis que certains élèves commençaient à sortir des salles de cours et d'autres, à descendre des escaliers.**

**La voix de Sangoten se fit entendre à nouveau. **

« - Sangohan et Videl se sont embrassés ! Hihi ! »

**Les deux concernés rougirent violemment, tandis que le petit garçon s'éloignait, le sourire aux lèvres, suivit de près par son grand frère qui essayait tant bien que mal l'attraper. **

« - Sangohan et Videl se sont embrassés ! Sangohan et Videl se sont embrassés ! » Répéta-t-il dans les couloirs, attirant volontairement les regards des autres lycéens sur eux.

« - Tais-toi, Sangoten ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! » Répondit le demi-Saiyen, extrêmement gêné

« - Quand maman va savoir ça ! Hihi ! » Taquina le petit garçon

**La justicière les observait dans un petit sourire. Finalement, les deux frères s'étaient réconciliés…**

**Elle sentit ensuite un poids sur son épaule droite, l'obligeant à tourner la tête. C'était Erasa, qui s'accoudait à cette dernière et affichait clairement un large sourire.**

« - Alors, comment s'y est-il pris ? »

« - Comment quoi ? »

« - Pour vous forcer à vous embrasser… »

**Elle se sentit rougir puis ferma les yeux un instant afin de reprendre contenance.**

« - On ne s'est pas embrassés, où tu vas chercher ça ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement

« - Le petit n'arrête pas de le crier et Gohan lui cours après, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. »

« - Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« - J'ai dû mal à te croie, pourtant. Et puis, comme on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non ? »

« - Peut-être, mais moi je te dis qu'on ne s'est pas embrassés. » Répondit-elle, visiblement irritée, les bras croisés

**Erasa ne répondit rien. La jeune brune soupira puis décroisa les bras.**

« - Bon, d'accord. Le petit a dit que si Sangohan m'embrassait, il lui pardonnerait ce qu'il lui avait dit en classe… »

**La jeune blonde retint un petit cri de joie et lui sourit.**

« - Et alors ? C'était comment ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement

**La justicière eut un petit sourire en se rappelant le baiser, et rougit faiblement.**

« - C'était… vraiment bien. »

** Elle sourit à nouveau, malicieusement. Videl croisa alors son regard et détourna immédiatement les yeux, les joues roses.**

« - Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore…? » Demanda-t-elle, gênée

« - Tu l'aimes ? »

**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, pensa la justicière. Elle lâcha un soupir las en guise de réponse, ce qui fit sourire à nouveau son amie.**

« - J'avais raison ! Tu es amoureuse de Gohan ! » Clama la jeune blonde

**Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête.**

« - E-Et alors… ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire… ? » Murmura-t-elle en s'empourprant

« - J'en étais sûre ! Je ne me trompe jamais ! Alors ce garçon t'as vraiment fait craquée ? Toi qui refoulais ce genre de sentiment... ? »

« - Je…Oui, c'est vrai que je l'aime bien… »

« - Plus que bien, à ce que je vois ! » Lâcha Erasa en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« - M-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire… ? »

« - Rien ! Je suis juste contente pour toi ! Et je dois avouer que vous formez un très beau couple, tous les deux ! »

**La jeune brune se gratta légèrement la tête en détournant le regard, dans un petit sourire.**

« - M-Merci… »

**Son amie clapa des mains, attirant l'attention de la justicière, puis s'exclama :**

« - Ah mais j'y pense ! Il faut absolument le dire à Gohan ! »

« - Non... ! Ne lui dit rien ! » Répondit-elle en tendant le bras vers Erasa

**Ignorant la phrase de cette dernière, la jeune blonde s'élança à son tour dans les couloirs, là où le demi-Saiyen avait disparu précédemment.**

« - Sangohan… ! Attends-moi ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! » Cria la jeune fille

**Videl soupira puis la poursuivit à son tour dans les couloirs du lycée.**

« - Erasa ! Reviens-ici ! »


End file.
